Empire of ErrorLandia
The Empire of ErrorLandia is an independent imperial dynasty that is known for their use of highly-trained soldiers in place of militants and genetic clones. They are more than capable of defending themselves should they be attacked, and since the five planets they occupy are rather close, they can respond to hostile space fleets far faster with such a small amount of distance to cover. Originally, they were a pro-KyleLandian rebellion who took control of Eripore and launched a campaign to free Falanta of its fascist oppressors. They could be seen as the 4chan of the roleplay; despite seeming backward and superstitious in culture, they are very coordinated and technologically advanced. Perhaps it is for this reason that many of the roleplay’s major factions do not take them as seriously as they do others. It is no secret that the Internet is a valuable part of ErrorLandian history and culture. After all, their official religion is the Cult of Waluigi, their motto is “Delet This”, and their anthem is Trance by 009 Sound System, not to mention their use of memes as currency. They have also formed a democratic imperial government; an emperor in charge with respect for public opinions. Though they do not force beliefs upon their people, they feel encouraged to join the Cult of Waluigi because of its popularity. After all, “When in Rome, do as the Romans do”. Their flag is mostly green, symbolizing their relationship with the Kylelandian Empire, the blue symbolizes their powerful navy, and the keys in the flag are the Keys to Success, believed to have been a gift from Kylar. A set of rules have also been issued to their planets, inspired by the KLE’s Rules of Kylar. History Thomas was a refined, brilliant young man (in fact, he was believed to be only 16 when he led the revolt in Eripore) who helped Kyle in his Kylar Wiki project. Since he was a Command & Conquer 3 nerd, he did most of the fine-tuning within the subject and even gave some details not even the wiki itself would mention. This made him a valuable asset, as he was one of the only people working on the topic at the time. One day, however, Thomas got off of his computer and realized: his people were suffering right before his eyes. His home, Falanta, was ruled by a ruthless dictatorship that went by the name of the Falantan Confederation. Technology had taken a big step back, as he never got to see Falanta before the fascists took over. His passion for commanding and conquering eventually brought him to a conclusion that he needed followers. He found these followers in the first few who have awoken from the false media and propaganda machines. Eventually, over the course of about a year, Thomas named himself ‘Emperor Error’ and his influence had spread quite nicely. He decided it was time for the people to take action, and marched on the Palast von Fausenberg in a peaceful manner to present a signed petition to Ivan, the ruthless dictator. To (basically) everyone‘s terror, Ivan’s men opened fire in broad daylight, causing Thomas’ followers to scatter, and some were killed off. A now angered populace believes in his cause more than ever before, and his influence spread like butter over hot toast. Falantan Civil War This planetwide conflict ErrorLandians called a “civil war” was easily the bloodiest war in Falantan history, where hundreds of men and women lost their lives, but almost all of them were guilty in the Confederation’s eyes. ErrorLandia had the strategic advantage, seeing how the Confederation had hardly any proper military presence on the planet since they were parading on their Dreadnoughts. After the famous Eripore Insurrection on April 20, 3692, they captured Confederate bases, factories, and secret staches. Along the way, they liberated cities for better conscription, built bases, and freed captives to further bolster their ranks. The war went great for Thomas and his new army, fighting the Confederates off of the landmass and, in effect, declaring themselves a sovereign nation. One fateful day, however, they received frightening news: the Dreadnoughts in space were scheduled to return and there was little they could do aside from crash the party. They attempted to slip under the radar, seeing how quickly they could be put down if they were not careful, but their intervention in Bleakland was noted. Not good... From the Cradle to the Grave The day finally arrived as the Dreadnought Warships returned, simultaneously forcing Emperor Error and his army to go on the defensive. He knew he didn’t have the manpower he thought he had, but the people trusted him to keep them safe, so he defended each city to the bitter end. This was the case until he sent an infiltrator and one of his top commanders to Kashma, where they acquired a blueprint for a certain vehicle and came back alive. He ordered its reverse-engineering and construction immediately, and this prototype was then used to carry out a desperate operation, where he managed to secure a personal space shuttle intended for Ivan, and used it to escape into space, where he would request assistance from an old Internet friend of his... Hope Emperor Error knew Kylar from chatting online via an intergalactic internet service that effectively kept the galaxy and her families connected, and so traveled to the KyleLandian Capital Planet in the hopes that he would aid him in his fight for freedom against Ivan. In defiance of Evil Overlord Tip #199, he managed to bring up a generous offering: If they succeeded, not only would they join the Milky Way Coalition, but they would be given access to all of the trading routes that the Confederation controlled so that they effectively had a one-way ticket to the WLR’s more significant planets. With the addition of a copy of the Dreadnought Warship’s blueprints, Kylar sent a detachment to Falanta to aid the fledgling emperor, who led them back to his home world. With the help of his new allies, he made short work of the Falantan Confederation, with the siege of Fausenberg and the dictator’s beheading. An overjoyed populace saw him as a prophet or god, and he swore to never make the same mistakes as the man he overthrew. As promised, he gave a copy of the Dreadnought’s blueprints to Kylar’s invasion force to be handed to him as holding up his end of the deal. Was he a god, though? Emperor Error himself says: “No, I’m not. I’ll gladly dismiss rumors about that, but I won’t stop them. After all, what if I am something of a god, and I just don’t know it yet?” The Universal War ErrorLandia continued to support KyleLandia in several ways, as a thanks for their freedom. One of the most well known acts was the sharing of the Dreadnought’s schematics for their own use, but support was given in any way possible. This included... * Assistance in military operations and MWC attacks. It wasn’t uncommon to see ErrorLandian forces swifty follow after the Blitzerians. * Development of improved exoskeletons with the help of the Blitzer Alliance * Supporting revolutions and sparking unrest in enemy territories * Cyberattacks on WolvesLandian media * Supplying mechanized infantry equipment, especially half-tracked APCs. Conquest of Delteros After the damage of the Falantan Civil War was cleaned up, you’d think ErrorLandia’s troubles were done then and there, right? *heh heh* WRONG! On Febuary 20, 3693 A.D., a neighboring planet by the name of Delteros launched an invasion on the planet that was already scarred by war. A person of nowadays can relate it to being punched in the face the second you got better from being sick. Not only was it expected by nobody (See also: Spanish Inquisition), but completely uncalled for! Victory should be a time for celebration, not more war. Not many people know the reason behind the invasion, but some speculate that it is a similar story with the reasons behind the Cold War. As the Domino Theory states, revolution is extremely contagious, and can cause neighboring territories to revolt as well. Delteros, being occupied by WolvesLandia, knew that without the old Falantan government, it no longer had supporting superpowers in the Duret solar system. In addition, if this revolution was supported by KyleLandia, WolvesLandia could very well lose their presence in the system if Delteros was left alone. The newly-formed ErrorLandian Astro Navy manned one Dreadnought Warship and nuked Delteros twice, because they just wanted to get this over with. Unfortunately for them, it wasn’t enough, and nukes were now being spammed at them. Space pilots were trained to disarm nuclear warheads, causing the missiles to harmlessly crash onto the ground where they could be collected for their own use or be sold to their allies. Much to their dismay, Delteros would not stop spamming out nukes for around 3 months. Eventually, ErrorLandia tired of their futile efforts and simply sounded the horns of war and sent the men. All 5 Dreadnought Cruisers launched and set a course for the planet to invade on land. They didn’t want to destroy Delteros; they wanted to conquer it. The land invasion of Delteros brought about many deaths for both sides, but Delteros was an amateur when it came to war, as they had blown off most of their budget on their space fleet. ErrorLandian forces landed all around the planet, sweeping the Delteros land forces with ease. On July 6, 3695, Delteros unconditionally surrendered and was annexed, making it a part of the new empire. The resources from Delteros was what allowed them to make themselves an economic superpower as they could more readily provide their allies with military equipment. KyleLandia vs. ErrorLandia When Kylar had disappeared shortly after the major defeat at ERA White, the Kylelandian Empire was without a proper leader, but had remained allied with ErrorLandia until some years later. One of the admirals, who was a diehard Kylarist, saw their worshipping of Waluigi as “heretical”, and demanded that Emperor Error was to convert the empire to Kylarism or “else”. Their rebuttal was that “The KLE had freedom of religion, and so do they; it’s an option.”, which angered the decorated admiral and caught the attention of the remnants’ high command, who threatened to jettison the admiral if he followed through with an attack on one of their allies. He ignored his superiors, cut off all transmissions from them, and launched the attack anyway. Due to the intergalactic wifi network being down for maintenance at the time, the high command and council could not contact Falanta to warn them. The ErrorLandian Defense Fleet detected unidentified KL ships heading towards them, and so cloaked in preparation. When the rouge fleet neared Falanta and Delteros, 7 Dreadnought Warships suddenly uncloaked and fired all of their railguns at the bridge area of the Planet Destroyer, destroying it in a matter of moments. 3 Apocalypse Ships were also lost before their enemy sounded the retreat. With the rouge KyleLandians on the run, they knew not to mess with ErrorLandia again. Well, at least for now... Emperor Error hosted an emergency conference on Falanta to see the reason as to why KyleLandia would want to attack their ally. As it turns out, the invasion was a great misunderstanding by an admiral who saw ErrorLandia as heretical, and did not understand that Kylarism was not to be forced upon anyone. While he was killed in the Planet Destroyer, he was considered a traitor for his disobedience anyway, and the “invasion” fleet only included other ship captains loyal to him. An actual invasion, the council explained, would have been gargantuan in proportion. As an apology for the trouble, and a reward for the traitor’s execution, they were given control over two newly discovered planets: K-35A and Irkha. During this time, they were also planning and preparing for a second offensive operation on ERA WHITE, codenamed Dead Man’s Hand. It would have been able to severely cripple or even cause the collapse of the WolvesLandian Republic, but the operation was eventually cancelled because of... Post-Ultra War Conflict KyleLandian clones that sufficiently deteriorated turned on the ErrorLandian military on all three of their occupied planets and their occupied moon, K-35A. While there were not as many of them on their planets as others, the clones still had the element of surprise on their side. When the ErrorLandian military had ordered retaliation on the clones, some surviving KyleLandian political figures and scientists arrived in an Apocalypse Ship. Apparently, it was only one of a few lucky enough to escape the onslaught of clone soldiers. They, along with the survivors, were given refuge until the government could find a better safe haven for them. While this was happening, a mysterious group of rebels reportedly attacked one of their bases in Zyduct, which was holding refuges from an overrun city. They quickly destroyed their “headquarters” in the New Pacific, securing their hold of their most important planet. During one of their cleansing operations, they ran into a task force of WolvesLandians who were apparently sent there for the same reason as they were. Despite the bad political terms between them, they decided to leave the past behind and team up, though nervously. When similar situations happened on other planets, on January 9th, 3703, they decided to present a proper, long-overdue ceasefire to the WolvesLandian Republic so that they would continue to give them aid. Thankfully, the ceasefire was accepted, and the WolvesLandians continued to send their forces to Delteros and Irkha to help clean up the rest of the mess. So anyways, how did the military deal with the clone threat? Entire cities were evacuated, hopelessly overrun islands were nuked (thankfully there was only one), and military task forces scavenged the particularly torn islands for survivors while violently killing any soldier in KyleLandian armor. When one planet was cleansed of clones, they would move onto another, rinse and repeat. The 10th Crusade Shortly before this war and after the Post Ultra War, Kylarism saw a resurgence in ErrorLandia. They even had elected a new prophet, named Jebediah, to show their tolerance and appreciation of this now old religion. While it didn’t have as many followers as the Cult of Waluigi, they didn‘t care what religion was dominant; just as long as it doesn’t get out-of-hand. Out of nowhere, the chief Kylarist prophet had not only gained a lot of followers, he wanted to commence, you’re going to love this: a crusade. Emperor WindowsError was honored to provide for it, as he believed another crusade was long-overdue. By the end of this “holy war”, ErrorLandia would have control over most of the planets once owned by the KyleLandian Empire, thus reuniting a fractured galaxy. Some of the WolvesLandians were inspired by the prophet’s bold decision, encouraging them to move to ErrorLandian planets. Believing that “it was the will of Kylar” to reunite most of the galaxy under a single banner again, ErrorLandia mobilized with most of their ships painted purple with KL crosses to signify that they were going to war as Kylar willed it on December 21st, 3732. The populace loved this; not only did this mean fanatically-devoted soldiers wanted to join the war effort, this also led to a resurgence of crusader memes and especially “Deus Vult”. The helmets worn by ErrorLandian Warriors were redesigned to look more like templar helmets and the Tesla Swords were also overhauled, now looking like European longswords and broadswords. It was only appropriate that, if they were going on a crusade, they should at least look the part. Planet after planet either rallied to ErrorLandia’s side or were crushed by the sheer force of fanatical devotion and brute force they brought. They even went to the point of rescuing the Great KLE Museum and most of its artifacts were recovered. Ethereous, the KyleLandia Capital Planet, and Mars were returned to their former glory and saw more travelers as a result. Earth, however, was the one they had failed to retake, and for good reason. With the presence of the Scrap Hounds, Earth was a very hostile environment, and EL troops could not last very long under their suprise attacks, later deciding to leave Earth to rot. The 10th Crusade came to a close in 3741, making it a very long war for ErrorLandia’s standards. Jebediah, however, requested the release of these territories so they could flourish on their own. Despite initial hesitation, they finally believed that their wealth was to be shared and instead set up protectorate governments to give the planets a fair bit of autonomy while keeping them protected. After all, this meant that they could still recruit mercenaries from their ranks to increase their numbers. These protectorate governments were given similar laws as if they were never abandoned by the KLE, allowing them to reform an empire if they wanted. Ethereous was annexed due to rising concerns of the people’s well being, and the fact that someone had to look over the golden cities that were built there. Feeling the need for more protection than the rest of the old KLE’s planets, Ethereous was annexed on February 12, 3743 as it had become ridden with crime. ErrorLandians managed to stabilize the planet, but the KLE’s flags were never taken down to show that Kylar’s legacy would never die. By some people, this war was called the “KLE Reunification War” WL-FL War The Empire of ErrorLandia was quick to support the WolvesLandian Republic in their efforts to suppress the FoxLandian rebellion that seperated the Hunter Alliance. Excavation Wars This was not an official war, but rather a chain of minor conflicts between ErrorLandian forces and WolvesLandian forces who were both assigned to protect Krin excavation sites from eachother, so most of the time ErrorLandia engaged in defensive wars. Chimeradan, however, could be considered an actual war over a neutral planet. Seven-Decade War The Seven Decade War marked the end of the original Empire of ErrorLandia; a war that lasted a mere 7 decades. On the first day alone, K-35A was destroyed in a deliberate attack by none-other than the WolvesLandian Republic, who saw them as unfit to officially join the Hunter Alliance. This was the result of terroristic sympathizers bombing important WL memorials, especially a statue of the first Brendan Wolves. They claimed to had done it “for revenge and my empire”, which was likely directed to the KLE. The only functional empire, however, was the Empire of ErrorLandia, leaving them the sole blame in a meeting which could not have come out in their favor. This controversy is what pressured them to attack, while the Empire of ErrorLandia was still attempting to plead innocent. This K-35 incident was what pressured a second universal war, but despite some victories, they were hopelessly steamrolled all the way to Falanta, where they had to evacuate civilians into their warships before their home was overrun. They first held refuge in Chimeradan, where a message from the ressurected Emperor Error declared their unconditional surrender. They promptly fled from Chimeradan to an unknown region of the Andromeda Galaxy, where they were reformed into the Lux Imperium. Life in ErrorLandia Morale within the general population was high. This made more people willing to join the army, and the importance of the Internet in their daily life allows memes to be made viral in the course of a few days. New recruits joined every day, and each soldier was as willing to fight and die for ErrorLandia as the next one. Women had a chance to be accepted into the military, but they were trained seperately from men. Women would either fill in roles that most men simply cannot meet the requirements for, or be recruited into the Daughters of ErrorLandia spec-ops division, who act quite autonomously from the actual military. Women’s armor is often made lighter, but not revealing, since that brings a multitude of downsides. This is because of their natural ability to be fast runners, and they wanted to be able to capitalize on the trait as much as possible. Exclusive Holidays * Kylar’s Day, June 14th -''' Soldiers dressed as KyleLandians as well as soldiers dressed as ErrorLandians parade down the streets of major cities, especially Eripore and Fausenberg, to celebrate the defeat of the Falantan Confederation. * 'Falantan Independence Day, October 23rd -' The one day when Falantan Confederate flags are allowed on houses. Some people long for FC nostalgia, which this day delivers. '''Becoming a Commander Command & Conquer had inspired much of the empire’s military, with some of the best Nod and Soviet Union players becoming commanders. The military occasionally sponsors tournaments for the games seen as good by their respective communities, and since the army functions a lot like a C&C faction, they can take full advantage of it. If one gathers the grit necessary to win a military-sponsored C&C tournament, then their reward will be great. They will receive a formal invitation into the commanding division of the army because of their prowess in “realtime battle strategy”, as well as be given a handshake by the emperor himself. When the stakes are this high, however, one can anticipate a lot of eager participants wanting to seek the same prize, but only one person will come out on top... Commanders were given a personal Artificial Strategic Assistant that they can customize to their own liking. They can select the voice’s accent, whether it is male or female, and the HUD’s (Heads-Up-Display) color. It can sound like any of the EVA voices, or use an entirely different voice that is tuned to the user’s liking. In an RTS Game ErrorLandia’s military doctrine revolves around versatility, durability, and speed, both in the roleplay and an RTS game. The Fury Tank is a great manifestation of the doctrine; fast and durable. Flyswatters can deploy for greater effectiveness, Warmongers can clear garrisons, so can ErrorLandian Warriors, Battle Engineers can deploy a sentry gun to lock down an area, and Gunner IFVs can engage enemy infantry at a variety of ranges. Fast as a charging bull and just as resilient, ErrorLandia sets the bar for a fast-paced yet defensive playstyle. Arsenal Thanks to a plethora of scientists and weapons manufacturers located within their empire, ErrorLandia’s arsenal is quite vast. They developed a Command and Conquer-esque battle strategy out of love for the series, and as such, are more likely to invade on land rather than take the fight into space. Units exclusive to the campaign are italized. Infantry * Combat Wolf * ErrorLandian Warrior * Rocket Soldier * Battle Engineer * Warmonger * Hijacker * Cyborg Soldier * Commando * Bowman * Infiltrator ErrorLandian Warrior.jpeg|ErrorLandian Warrior RocketSoldier.jpeg|Rocket Soldier Sentry Sketch.jpeg|Battle Engineer Warmonger Sketch.jpeg|Warmonger Hijacker Sketch.jpeg|Hijacker Cyborg Soldier Sketch.jpeg|Cyborg Soldier EL Commando Sketch.jpeg|Commando (EL) Bowman Sketch.jpeg|Bowman Vehicles * Centaur Attack Vehicle * Gunner IFV * Conqueror Tank * Fury Tank * Reaper Artillery * Bomb Buggy * EL APC * Flyswatter * Propaganda Machine * Marauder Tank * Centurion Walker (Epic Unit) * Centurion Prototype * Nomad Harvester * Mobile Construction Vehicle (EL) * Adventurer * Ares * Mudskipper Hovercraft 5FB0BC65-8155-4D63-8DBD-138D2117BE71.jpeg|''Conqueror Tank'' C5A40C5C-811D-4BBB-B9E9-3FE15C25E17C.jpeg|Fury Tank PropagandaMachine.jpeg|''Propaganda Machine'' Mudskipper HC.jpeg|Mudskipper Hovercraft EL APC Sketch.jpeg|EL Armored Personnel Carrier Centaur AV Sketch.jpeg|Centaur Attack Vehicle EL MCV Sketch.jpeg|Mobile Construction Vehicle (EL) Flyswatter Sketch.jpeg|Flyswatter Mobile AA EL Marauder Tank 2.jpeg|Marauder Tank Aircraft * UAV * Hawkeye Patrol Craft * Talon Bomber * J-36 Fighter Jet * Bison Transport Craft UAV.jpeg|UAV J-36.jpeg|J-36 Fighter Jet Talon Sketch.jpeg|Talon Bomber Hawkeye PC Sketch.jpeg|Hawkeye Patrol Craft Bison Sketch.jpeg|Bison Transport Craft Seaborne Navy * Blitz Attack Sub * Harbinger Battleship * Grumble Destroyer * Legionnaire Cruiser BlitzSub.jpeg|Blitz Attack Sub Harbinger Battleship.jpeg|Harbinger Battleship Astro Navy * Dreadnought Warship * Paradox Class Carrier * Coyote Starfighter * Shaman Warship * Minuteman Response Vessel * Carryall Cargo Vessel E6EE3119-394E-4D15-B92A-1C2D7FEF9B73.png|Dreadnought Warship ParadoxCC.jpeg|Paradox Class Carrier Stolen Tech Units * LCOAM Area Shatterer (KLE) * Cryobomber (WLR) * Mustard Trooper (BA) * Tyrant (XT) * Pulse Tank (FLF) * Psychic Trooper (PB) * Lase Tank (FC) * Decimator Tripod (Krin) * Bass Booster (EL) * Laser Driller (Nod) * Mastodon (GDI) * Basilisk (Scrin) * Iron Bolt (Soviet) * Chrono Cannon (Allies) * Mind Invader (Yuri) * Scarab Drone (EotRS) Buildable Structures Production Structures * Construction Yard * Barracks * War Factory * Airfield * Shipyard * Centurion Engineering Site Support Structures * Rage Reactor * Ore Refinery * Auxiliary Airfield * Operation Archive * Warehouse * Technology Hub * G.A.B.E.N. * Lazarus Tower * Outpost Defensive Structures * Fortress Walls (If grid is enabled) * Sentry Nest * Tankbuster * Atomic Decimator Support Powers Trivia * The beginning of the Falantan Civil War is a reference to the October Revolution of 1917. * Conceptually, they were mainly inspired by the Allies and Rising Sun from the C&C series. Category:Factions Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Factions Category:Milky Way Coalition Category:Empire of ErrorLandia Category:Democracies